The Shadow's Servant
by LovezFanFic
Summary: When Zeus' lightning bolt is stolen, he and his brothers Poseidon & Hades send their children on a wild adventure to Lima, Ohio. But once the three blonde cousins comes face to face with the actual lightning thief, will they ever be able to restore peace and tranquility over Mount Olympus? Faberry/Brittana/Samcedes - Based on Greek Mythology


**Prologue**

_"You know...there is nothing as tempting as a locked door." a muscled man with a white beard and white hair said. Quinn Fabray stood in front of her father's throne as she tapped her foot impatiently. She is the daughter of the Supreme Monarch of the Olympian Gods, who is better known as Zeus. _

_Zeus is the brother of Poseidon and Hades. He is the God of sky, lightning, and thunder. Zeus possesses superhuman strength that surpasses most of the other Olympian Gods except for that of his daughter Quinn; he can lift 90 tons under optimal conditions without making use of any of his other powers._

_He also possesses the conventional physical attributes of an Olympian God. Like all Olympians he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If Zeus were wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take in injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause Zeus physical death._

_The aforementioned God possesses vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpasses the energy wielding powers of any other Olympian God. Magical in their apparent form and function, these powers can be employed for numerous purposes. Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark. He can control the weather such as when he causes rainstorms and thunder bursts. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well._

_Only a small number of the ways in which Zeus can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. He can create inter-dimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Olympian army. He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. __Zeus can also change his shape into that of other humanoid beings, of animals, or even of objects. _

_Once Quinn was born, she developed mostly all of her father's abilities and soon became the most powerful woman to ever walk Mount Olympus. But with all the enemies that her father and uncles had created along the way – Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades – sent the three cousins to Earth and spread them out so they'd never be found. They saw their parents every once in a while but the three father's would always cut the visits short because they wanted no harm to come to their children; – it didn't matter to them __how __**strong** or **powerful**__they were._

_That was quickly put to an end once Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen. They were bringing the cousins in from their respective residential homes and planned on sending them to a school in Lima, Ohio where they believed the thief was hiding. That's why Quinn was stood before her father as she listened to him rant and rave._

"_First of all, I'd like to know how in the hell you let someone steal your lightning bolt?" the hazel-eyed beauty asked with an English accent. All those years spent living in London changed the way she talked immensely. _

_Her father raised an eyebrow, proving to the girl that he had in fact been spending way too much time with her mother, Hera. "How dare you speak to your father that way?" he asked with a small grin. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the man. Even though he wrecked her nerves most of the time, she still __missed him more and more the longer she was away from him._

"_Has Samuel and Brittany been informed? I detest the idea of having to go to that forbidden school all by myself."_

"_Worry not, daughter of mine. Though I know you can care for yourself, you also have us here to watch the shadows. And yes, they should be informed within the next hour or so." Zeus revealed to his daughter. _

_The blonde woman placed her black sun-shades over her eyes and carried her traveling bag to her childhood bedroom. "I better not have come all the way from London not to have a war, father." she called over her shoulder. _

_Zeus sighed and looked over at the glass case that once held his beloved lightning bolt. _

**_Greek Glee_**

_Samuel Fabray stood with his arm extended and his palm faced forward as he watched the sea separate. Once he saw land in between the two towers of water he had created, he grinned to himself before walking down the slope and making his way to his father's palace as the water fell back into place._

_He is the son of Poseidon, who is the brother of Zeus and Hades. He is the God of sea, storm, and earthquakes. Poseidon possesses the conventional attributes of the Olympian Gods. __Like all Olympians he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If Poseidon were wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take in injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause Poseidon physical death._

_Poseidon has vast mystical powers to control elemental energies over any other god with the obvious exception of gods like Zeus, Odin or Vishnu. He has powers common to all gods such as the ability to change his shape and form, to teleport vast distances or cross dimensional planes as when he travels from Earth to Olympus. He can also change and augment the properties of people and objects. He can control the elements of storm and create lightning bolts, but no where on a scale as far as Zeus. Poseidon's control over the ocean is almost equal to Zeus's control over the weather. Poseidon can stir up and control vast tidal waves of hurricane force and command the essence and forces of the ocean itself to the extent that it will reflect his temperament. When he is angry, it can broil with hurricane force, but when Poseidon is calm, it can be peaceful and serene. _

_Poseidon can also command and control the creatures that live in the sea from fish, octopus, jellyfish, sharks and whales to the modern descendants of sea serpents from the earth's primeval past. He also has mystical traits that allow him to live and breathe underwater indefinitely without physical adaptations such as gills or fins. He has absolute control over sea water and can cast his face and image from tidal waves. In ancient times, he often appeared to mortals as a vast twenty-foot tall figure composed from seawater._

_Poseidon's primary weapon is a silver three-pronged staff known as his trident. Imbued with the full might of his power, Poseidon can channel his power through it, use it to direct the accuracy of his spells or to change from his godly reverence into mortal attire by stamping the ground. When __augmented with his own personal powers, it can be used to conjure earthquakes and tsunami-size storms. The energies inherent in the staff can allow just about anyone with mystical potential to increase their power to a level equal to Poseidon._

_Very much like Quinn did, Samuel developed all of his father's abilities once he was born. They were only 13 when their parents shipped them off to Earth so they'd no longer be in danger. Samuel had held resentment toward his mother and father ever since because of how they practically threw him out of his home – his old home. _

_His mother __Amphitrite, – who was the goddess of the sea – was the first one to see the boy as he walked into the undersea palace. "Hello, son." the beautiful brunette woman said as she hugged her blonde son. Samuel, nonetheless, hugged his mother back with all his might. Though, he'd never admit it openly, he had missed his parents quite a bit despite the slight anger he felt when around them._

"_I love you." he whispered to his mother in a Southern twang. He had spent the last 9 years of his life living in Austin, Texas and had become a big fan of rodeo shows along the way. His mother had repeated his truthful words when he looked over her shoulder and saw his father leaning against the wall as he bit into a green apple. _

_They released themselves from the hug as Poseidon spoke around his mouthful of fruit. "So I guess you've heard about your uncle's lightning bolt being stolen then?" _

_Sam nodded and waited for his father to continue. "I don't know how that man could be so reckless. How in God's name – I am not talking about my brothers by the way – do you let your most prized possession be taken away from you?" he asked no one in particular. _

_His son snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Father, I don't understand how you could talk that way of your own brother when your trident was stolen just last year." he smirked. Poseidon's smug look was quickly replaced by a bright red hue and a look of embarrassment. _

"_Carry on then." he told Amphitrite & Samuel as he waved his apple in the air and returned to his room. The mother & son chuckled at the dark-haired man's actions and walked hand-in-hand to Sam's old room. _

"_So mother, tell me more about this school." _

**_Greek Glee_**

_Brittany Fabray groaned and rolled her eyes as she walked through the scorching hot tunnels of the underworld, passing new and old spirits as she went on her way. She saw her father's castle up ahead and sighed in relief when she finally reached the door. She turned the knob without knocking and walked right in, dropping her bag to the floor in the process. _

_Brittany is the daughter of Hades, who is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. He is ruler of Hades and Tartarus, & the God of the dead and the underworld. Hades possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift and/or press 70 tons. Among the Olympian Gods, his level of strength is matched only by those of Poseidon and Samuel, and exceeded only by those of Zeus and Quinn. _

_Hades possesses the conventional physical attributes of an Olympian God. Like all Olympians, he is __immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed; it would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him physical death. Even then, it may be possible for Zeus or a god of equal power to revive him. Hades possesses superhuman strength and his Olympian metabolism gives him far greater than human endurance at all physical activities. _

_Hades also has extraordinary energy-wielding abilities equaled among the Olympians only by those of Poseidon, and surpassed only by those of Zeus. Only a few of Hades' many energy-wielding powers have as yet been depicted. Hades can fire powerful force belts from his hands, erect powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, and create inter-dimensional apertures to enable him to transport himself from one dimension to another. He can weaken an opponent's strength with his touch. Hades can create mystical flame and sheathe himself with such flame while himself remaining unharmed. Hades can create weapons of mystical flame, such as a spear or sword of fire, which can paralyze an opponent. _

_Hades also also has extraordinary senses for paranormal and supernatural energies. Sensitive to psychic activity, he can see ghosts and perceive information from earthbound entities even without their permission. __It has been alleged that Hades is less powerful on Earth, or in other dimensions, such as Asgard or Valhalla, than he is in his own realm of Tartarus._

_Hades has a helmet of invisibility made for him by the Cyclopes, one-eyed giants who were trapped in Tartarus along with Hades by Cronus. Using it, Hades can make himself magically invisible even to other Olympians. _

_Hades wields a large battleaxe through which he can project and focus his force bolts (although he is fully capable of projecting the bolts without it). The battleaxe is made of enchanted adamantine, an ore native to Olympus, and is virtually indestructible. One of the axes was smashed by a spell of the Norns in recent years but Hades has others. All of them were constructed for Hades by the Cyclopes._

_Hades rules over Tartarus, the Olympian underworld, or realm of the dead. Where the spirits of the Olympian gods and those of their worshipers went to dwell after death. Tartarus is actually a pocket dimension accessible from both Earth and Olympus. _

_Spirits or "shades" that arrived in Tartarus usually appeared as decomposing and deteriorating immaterial corpses in a state resembling that in which they died. A person who died of natural causes would typically appear normal while a decapitation or hanging victim would appear headless. On earth, these ghosts take on a less coherent and misty form linked to ectoplasm, the psychic ethereal energy given off by all living things. Spirits usually arrived in Tartarus on the border of the river Styx, which has as its tributaries the rivers Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, the flaming river Phlegethon and Lethe, whose waters when drunk induce forgetfulness. Spirits were required to drink from the Lethe to forget their former lives on earth. The arriving spirits are then conveyed across the Styx by the ferryman Charon. They then pass the guardian Cerberus who takes the form of a savage three-headed dog. The arriving spirits pass through the dismal Asphodel Fields to a section called Erebus, where the palace of Hades and Persephone stands. _

_Near the palace, newly arrived spirits are judged by the shades of the mortals Minos, Aeacus and Rhadamanthys before being sent along one of three paths. Those who were neither truly good nor truly evil are sent back to the road through the Asphodel Fields. Those who were evil are condemned to the lowest part of Tartarus, a dark place of terrible punishments, sometimes called Tartarus to distinguish it from the rest of the underworld, where the shades of Titan warriors are kept. Those who were good were sent to travel the path to Elysium, a beautiful and peaceful realm of paradise where they dwell in eternal bliss._

_Much like Quinn & Sam, Brittany inherited all of her father's powers and became one of the meanest and ungrateful people that anyone had ever met. Even Hades – the God of the Underworld himself – said that his daughter had quite the attitude on her._

"_Father!" she yelled throughout the huge black castle as she walked around and into the living room. It wasn't until minutes later that she heard footsteps descending from the spiral staircase behind her. _

"_Hello, darling." Hades greeted his eldest with a kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace. He might have been slightly evil, but he had a soft spot for his kids, his wife, and for some unknown reason, his two idiot brothers and their children._

_Brittany grinned slyly at the man before she put him in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles rapidly against his head. "Britt, what the hell!" the middle-aged man struggled to get out of his daughter's grip, but he finally did it._

"_You're not much competition anymore, old man." the gray-eyed blonde joked as she poked his bulging bicep. "Where's my lovely mother?" she asked in her authentic Australian accent. The girl had spent the last 9 years in Sydney, Australia...it wasn't a surprise to her father. _

"_She's judging some of the deceased at the moment. She'll return home shortly." he held out his arm for Brittany to take, which she did, and led the girl to the kitchen. "Your uncle Zeus has to be one of the most unbelievably idiotic men that I've met in my entire life." Hades chuckled as Brittany barked out a loud laugh. _

**A/N: **So I hope you guys that are actually into this type of thing likes this story. I know I'm currently doing 3 (this is my 3rd) different stories at the moment, but things have gotten a lot more convenient for me and by this time two weeks from now, you'll be getting updates from the stories on a specific day.

Tuesdays: A Thin Line Between Love & Hate

Thursdays: Blind Us Where We Stand

Sundays: The Shadow's Servant

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW !**

Also – when I say that Quinn, Sam, & Brittany developed their fathers' powers and abilities, it doesn't mean that Zeus, Poseidon, & Hades have no power. They still do. Their kids (only the first born) just have the same abilities as them.


End file.
